¤ Butterflies ¤
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Butterflies can trigger the most creative and imaginative thoughts... RxI


**_A/ N: This fic is dedicated to Kitty Kat K.O. who wanted me to write a Ryou and Ichigo fic. In addition to this, I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song lyrics in this fic. So, please enjoy!_**

**_P.S. I put song lyrics in the beginning because it always gives a story a nice feel! It was also the inspiration for this story..._**

¤ **Butterflies **¤

* * *

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky…_

"Butterfly" by: SMiLE. Dk

¤

Ichigo lay in the middle of the park with her arms and legs spread out wide. The grass played the role as her fluffy bed and her soft, yet firm pillow. She rested her eyes upon the flowing of the wind past her face; it glided the strands of her hair through itself and laid it upon her cheeks. The feeling of her hair against her skin caused the slightest smile upon her face; it also gave her cheeks a rosy sensation. Her legs grew copious amounts of goose bumps from the chilling sensation of the air. The aroma of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms filled her nostrils.

Today seemed like just a beautiful day to be outside. It was quiet and quite placid. The streets of busy Tokyo seemed to be calm, and the sounds of birds were the only thing that wasn't discreet. The grass glowed a grimacing amount of green, making it seem like the wake of spring; the aroma of the trees added to that effect.

Ichigo opened her chocolate brown eyes to the warmth of the sun, and the calm surrounding set by the cerulean sky. The clouds puffed up like perfect cotton balls in little fleets that could remind you of sea fish. Ichigo smiled. She yawned and stretched her arms upward getting out the kinks from her laying position. She then positioned them against the fluffy layer of grass, behind her head.

"It's so beautiful, nya…" Ichigo twinkled her nose. The inhalation of fresh pollen caused a reaction once it entered Ichigo's nostrils. It tickled her tiny, little hairs and caused—

"Achoo!" Ichigo rubbed her nose with her first finger. She sat up with her back straight and all her weight was on her rear. She laid down the palms of her hands against the grass and then rested partial weight on them. Ichigo stared down at her feet, which were covered by sandals. You could see the dirt specks between her toes where she had wore them all day. Ichigo took them off using the back heel of each of her feet; they were now bare, with no bottom as well. She felt the breeze slash against the bottom of her toes; it felt surprisingly good.

With each passing breeze, Ichigo stared down at her skirt, just waiting for it to fly up and embarrass her; then again, what would it matter? No one was around. She laid her head back on her shoulders, and stared up at the sky. The clouds drawled her attention with their beauty. The sun's rays shined off of them perfectly, and gave them a full look. She smiled at them; they smiled back.

"That cloud reminds me of someone…" Ichigo peered into the depths of the cloud, turning it into her own creation… The cloud seemed to grow ears and hair. The eyes grew on it's own and it shaped the rest of its face. "Masaya…" Ichigo whispered and smiled. The cloud closely resembled Ichigo's loved one; or so she thought. Her smile crept off of her face as she noticed something quite distinctive about the cloud. Its face was long, not like a football, but perfect. Its chin seemed to be round with a slight point and it helped with the overall cuteness of the image.

"Wait a second!" Ichigo stood to her feet and point blamelessly at the cloud; "That's not Masaya!" Ichigo hit herself over and over again mentally. "I can't believe I'd confuse him with him, nya!" Ichigo held her hands over her ears and yelled. Her eyes scrunched closed the louder she yelled her words.

After, she finished she slowly began to open her closed eyelids until they were vulnerable to the wind once more. She stared up at the innocent cloud. Its shape was that of cotton candy.

_I really need to stop thinking about that stuff. _Ichigo sighed. She sat back down on her bum, and rested her chin in the palms of her open hands. Her elbows were tightly clenched onto her kneecaps.

-

"_Ichigo…" Ichigo heard a voice calling her name. Ichigo seemed to be in a dark room that was pitch black; the walls couldn't even be discovered because of the overall darkness. She was balled up in a corner of the darkened room with her arms held tightly around her knees. She seemed to be scared and insecure. Tears fell upon her cheeks. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. The emotions just found their way out, like water seeping through to the lowest point of land. It wouldn't stop flowing; her tears. _

"_Ichigo…" the voice called again. She shot open her eyes with the emotions still coming like a waterfall of crystals. _

"_Ichigo, please stop crying…" Ichigo felt a hand on her shoulder. It was so warm and comforting. Ichigo didn't want it to go away. _

_The hand slowly moved down and wrapped itself around Ichigo, along with a second. Two tears landed on the arms. Ichigo sniffed and moaned._

"_Please stop crying— I don't want to see you hurt." The hands soon grasped onto her arms and turned her around. Ichigo blinked as her eyes meet a second pair. She stared into deep, glowing, sapphire eyes. They seemed to light the room. Ichigo blinked a few more times until she fully grasped hold, with her sight, of the individual standing in front of her. _

"_S— Shirogane-san?" Ichigo's tears stopped. He smiled and wiped the tears from her skin. Without any words, he leaned his face towards hers' and closed his eyes. Ichigo jumped up and screamed…_

-

"N— YA!!!" Ichigo was standing up in the middle of the park screaming. Some birds flocked from a nearby telephone wire and left Ichigo standing there in her own puddle of awkwardness. Ichigo blinked hard as her cheeks grew pink. Ichigo sat back down, and got a firm hold with her butt against the green slivers of grass. She sighed.

Ichigo got instantly bored of her current sitting, and began to reposition herself upon the grass. She laid flat on her stomach and rested her elbows and arms onto the grass; she held up her weight with them. She slowly laid her chin on her resting arms and stared out at the field in front of her. Something colorful caught her eye. She focused her vision in on a small, yet beautiful flower. It was a bright, yellow daisy that matched the color of the spring sun. Ichigo smiled upon seeing it. It seemed to brighten up her thoughts…

Then, some movement caught the corner of her eye, as it landed on the daisy. It was a blue emperor butterfly. It's wings were a light blue that resembled the sky, outlined in a slick black that reflected the sun's rays. It moved its legs and turned itself until it was facing Ichigo.

Ichigo reared up on her knees and prepared to pounce. Ichigo seemed to purr as she waited for the perfect time to strike… Then, Ichigo sprung into action and jumped onto the daisy. Ichigo smiled at her cuffed hands. She peeked into them and saw nothing but black.

"Nya?" Ichigo opened her hand. She stared hard at the nothingness that was in her palm. She looked next to her to see the butterfly flying around the tree full of blooming cherry blossoms. She stood up and walked over to the tree…

-

"_Where am I?" Ichigo asked herself while standing in the middle of an empty office room. "Huh?" Ichigo walked up to the first door that came into vision. She placed her hand on the knob, and turned it until it pushed open. The emptiness of another room filled her sight. It had gray walls with empty picture frames hanging from it. There were wooden desks with nothing in them, and there were chairs; but no one was there to fill them. Ichigo walked through the office looking into every corner, trying to find someone, anyone. _

"_Hello?" Ichigo yelled into the empty corridors of the room. Of course, no one replied. Ichigo kept walking on her way and ran into another door that just seemed to fade in from nowhere. Ichigo lightly placed her hand on the knob and clenched it, then opening it. It seemed to be the inside of a house, the living room to be exact. Ichigo took one step in and felt another presence approaching her. Ichigo turned to her side and saw a tall, blond, blue-eyed guy standing in front of her._

"_Shirogane-san?" Ichigo questioned, wide-eyed. Ryou smiled and walked up to her._

"_Honey, you're home!" _

_He smiled and held his arms out for a hug…_

-

"N- YA!!!" Ichigo screamed out into the openness of the field. Ichigo opened her eyes and realized she had been daydreaming. "Why do I keep thinking of things like that!" Ichigo hit her head, literally. Ichigo, still fumed, looked over at the tree to see that the butterfly landed on a lower branch. Ichigo forgot her current thoughts and walked over to the butterfly. It flapped its wings at her. Ichigo tilted her head while looking at it. It's almost like it was trying to mock Ichigo, but she didn't have a clue.

The butterfly soon took flight again and flew off into the distance. Ichigo watched as it floated on top of the wind. It took her a minute to actually realize that it was getting further and further away… Ichigo began to run to catch up with it. Ichigo stopped in her tracks to find it had landed on a fallen cherry blossom. Ichigo bent down with her ankles straight and peered down at the butterfly. She seemed to see it in a whole new light. It calmed her.

Ichigo felt warmth overwhelm her body, and it made her tingle. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she smiled at the butterfly. It flapped its delicate wings in a steady motion, almost as if it were communicating with her…

-

_Ichigo was sitting down in a chair in the middle of Café Mew Mew. The doors were closed tightly shut; that gave the room an uncomfortable feeling. Ichigo rubbed her hands against her cold arms as she peered around the empty room. No one was there. It's almost as if she were trapped inside her own thoughts. Being there almost made her want to cry. Then, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway next to the kitchen. Ichigo jumped up out of her chair quickly, and stood to her feet. She wanted to speak, but it seemed like her own willpower was working against her. She opened her mouth as a shadow appeared. Her heart began to thump loudly as the sound of the footsteps silenced. Then— he heart stopped…_

"_Hello?" Ichigo slightly moved her closed eyelids as she felt her back against something cold. She moved her shoulder blades a little against the hard surface, and she slowly opened her eyes. A pair of two sapphires was staring back at her with compassion. Ichigo blinked lightly a few times. She still couldn't speak. A shadow from over her disappeared and blond hair appeared on a tan body. A smile grew upon the individual's face. It was Ryou…_

"_Don't speak… everything's going to be fine…" he smiled. He leaned over her with his hair in her face. He leaned in his face closer and closer… Ichigo closed her eyes shut, but just felt compelled to keep them open. He brushed his lips against hers'…_

-

Ichigo's eyes opened wide. This time, there were no screams. She felt like some sort of happiness overcame her from this thought/ vision. Ichigo smiled, but kept her thoughts inside. She sat up and glanced back down at the butterfly that still stood comfortably on the fallen cherry blossom.

Ichigo placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself up to her feet until she stood balanced. Her feet, still bare, could feel the grass brush past them with every breath of wind from the skies. Ichigo walked forward with a small smile of thought on her face…

"Ichigo…" she heard a voice from behind her. She lifted up her chin and her eyes widened a little. She was almost afraid to turn around; scared of who it might be, even though she already knew. Ichigo, even though moot, turned and bumped into sapphire eyes. Her nose touched his and her cheeks lit up like a candle…

The blue butterfly floated over from its position on the cherry blossom, and flew through the small distance left between their bodies…

**OWARI**

* * *

**So beautiful... I really enjoyed writing this fic, especially because I love butterflies. :-) But, please review!!!**


End file.
